


Idiot

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, post 10x24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah called him an idiot when he told her he was unemployed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

“You’re an idiot, plain and simple.”

McGee’s eyes widened. He had just explained Delilah about him being jobless because it was the right thing to do. Boss would have done the same for them, right? They were family, that’s what they were.

Still, seeing her arched eyebrows while she served him breakfast and he lazily went through some offers, he had his doubts. He’d find something else, less stressful, better paid, but never better. They had been family, but their family was no more.

Delilah took the tablet away from him and shook her head.

“Please don’t ever change, Tim.”


End file.
